Bug Catching
Since July of 2012, GraalOnline Classic has made a feature available to all players in the game called bug catching. The general idea is to use a net in order to capture different bug species with a net – either to sell them for some gralats or collect them and set them free inside your house. The only item required to start is the net. This guide was made by Windwolve from Graalians.http://www.graalians.com/forums/showthread.php?t=20553 Common Sense When a bug is caught, it is put into a jar and stored inside your items in a separate folder called ‘bugs’. Jars need not be bought and are infinite in number. To release a bug in your house, go to the ‘Bug’ folder, select your bug and use it as if it were some sort of item. Bugs cannot be released into the wild or in other players’ houses. Tapping a caught bug will simply make you show the bug, while it is inside of the jar. A house room can hold a maximum of 21 bugs. Indoor butterflies have been known to randomly disappear. I do not know whether this problem has been solved yet, so release them inside at your own risk. Looking for bugs should be done zoomed-out. This makes finding one easier. Catching bugs is less difficult zoomed-in. It allows you to time your swings better. The Net A crucial accessory required to commence bug catching, is the net. This net is completely free and can be acquired in a small house in MoD town: Adam’s Treehouse. You will only need to speak to the NPC inside. To equip the net, you should tap/click your character, then one of your items (standard bombs and arrows) and select the folder ‘tools’. The net can be found in there. Basically, utilisation of the net is quite simple. It can be swung into four different directions: left, right, up and down, corresponding to the way the player is facing. A bug can only be caught when the net is swung spot on; this may require some practice to fully master. Generally, swinging upwards is considered to be the most successful position: when a bug touches the upper side of your head, in the middle, a catch is almost always guaranteed. However, there are some exceptions to this trick. Selling Bugs Bugs can be sold for a small price at a small house in Swamptown: Beryl’s Treehouse. She buys all your bugs for a set price; these are listed later on. Every day, this witch has a bug she desperately needs, therefore multiplying the amount of gralats received per bug by 1.5. This is a good opportunity to earn some cash! To find out which bug she needs, bump into her. In order to sell a bug, equip the bug to one of your item slots and use it. A small conversation with Beryl will then pop up, asking you whether you are sure and you will also see how much you will earn in total. If you refuse to give all of a certain bug, you can also sell off a single one. Locations In the next part of this guide, I will be referring to certain places you might not be familiar with. To avoid confusion, I will list the most important locations (not towns). The two treehouses are also indicated. A = Onnet Forest B = Master Li’s Forest C = Adam’s Treehouse D = Beryl’s Treehouse E = Swamptown Library F = Secret Butterfly Shop List of Bugs Currently, a total of 24 bugs are/have been catchable in the game. In alphabetical order: * Agrias Butterfly * Black Beetle * Black Ladybug * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Bumblebee * Clouded Yellow Butterfly * Cockroach * Dragonfly * Emperor Butterfly * Firefly * Grasshopper * Green Hairstreak Butterfly * Ladybug * Large White Butterfly * Mantis * Monarch Butterfly * Peacock Butterfly * Pillbug * Ringlet Butterfly * Small Blue Butterfly * Spider * Swallowtail Butterfly * Tiger Butterfly * Worm More Information about Bugs Important Notice: I have been catching bugs since the arrival of the bug catching system. The pictures in this guide may be from a while back and the bugs may not be available at this moment. Additionally, I might be unable to provide full information on all species, simply because I have not had the experience with them. Any corrections or additions will be highly appreciated. The following information is derived from my experiences and the library in Swamptown. Also, even though bugs may have the same rarity (for example, ‘Rare’), some are rarer than others. E.g. the Tiger Butterfly has always been more common than the Agrias Butterfly. The details about size are not proportional to the size of the bug in Graal. Reference Category:Bug Category:Guide